Cinderella, Varia Style!
by xx Mizz.Masquerade xx
Summary: Part of Fairytale Series. Cinderella, Varia style! Everyone in Varia Land is invited to the prince's party. But Fran is told he can't go, for he has chores to do. Will everything turn out alright for Fran? Will he meet the insane prince? BelxFran pairing.


Reina: Ohayo, miina! And...

Reina/Fran/Bel: AKA YUKAI BARENTAINDEE DEI!

Fran: Which means...

Reina/Fran/Bel: HAPPPY VALENTINES DAY!!

Reina: And welcome to my newest fic!

Fran: The story of Cinderella told the Varia way.

Bel: Ushishishi. The best way of all!

Reina: Hai-Hai, that's true! Ah, Cinderella. I know it well. As do all of my fabulous readers! Cinderella's a classic! So I thought, why not mix it in with the Reborn world. Good idea, ne?

Fran: As an added bonus sort of thing, another character is in this story besides the Varia. He plays a...medium sized part.

Bel: Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Reina: That's right! Tsuna's in this story too! I bet you're all even more anxious to read the story now, aren't you!? Okay, this story was orginally going to be a oneshot for my amasing oneshot collection. But, then I decided against it and chose to make it a BelxFran valentines fic!

Fran: Originally, Reina wasn't going to make a valentines fic. based on a fairytale. But because she changed her mind about it being a oneshot, this was all she had.

Reina: I hope you're all not too disappointed in me! Now, please read the following information to avoid confusion.

Fran: It's so you know what characters the Varia and Tsuna play.

Bel: So, Read on little, peasants. Ushishishi. And that's an order.

------

**Character Roles:**

Fran - Cinderella.

Bel - Prince Charming.

Xanxus - Evil Stepfather.

Lussuria & Levi - Ugly Stepbrothers.

Squalo - Fairy Godfather.

Tsuna - Royal Advisor/Messenger.

-------

Reina: Everyone got all that?

Fran: If not, you're in for a world of confusion.

Bel: Ushishishi. Silly peasants should've read the important information if they wanted to avoid confusion.

Reina: Okay. Now, enjoy, doki~doki!

* * *

**Cinderella, Varia Style**

All was peaceful in the land of Varia. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the clouds were drifting by. Yes, all was peaceful. So calm. So quiet. So-

"FRAN!" A deep voice boomed through the castle.

Well, all was almost peaceful, calm and quiet. Fran sighed as his name was ferociously called. His stepfather already had him scrubbing the floors, cooking dinner and doing the laundry. What task could he possibly give him now?

"Yes, stepfather?" Fran replied as he ceased his scrubbing action on the floor, and turned to look up at the man in front of him.

A tall guy with a menacing glare stood in front of Fran. He had short black hair, dark eyes and a frown on his face. He never smiled and was forever glaring at people. His glare intimidated and scared the hell out of many. He stood there with a glass of red wine in his hand.

"Aren't you done scrubbing the floor yet, trash?" Xanxus asked as he swirled the drink around and took a sip.

"Not yet, stepfather" Fran replied.

"Well, hurry up. You still have to cook dinner and do the laundry"

"Hai"

At that moment, Fran's two ugly stepsis-I mean step_brothers_ appeared. One had a Mohawk and the other had a moustache. They were Lussuria and Levi. Fran could tolerate Lussuria. He was nice and he gave him cookies every now and then. But he was too gay for mankind and he constantly tried to dress Fran up in cute, frilly outfits. One time, he managed to get Fran in a 'little red-riding hood' outfit. He even put his hair in plaited pigtails. Fran couldn't really tolerate Levi. He was ugly, he was strange and he was just down right annoying. Everyday, you'd hear him say 'Bossu! Bossu! Bossu!" like a little puppy calling for its master. Because, even though Xanxus is their stepfather, he's more like the boss. Levi is so loyal to Xanxus that it's creepy.

"Franny-kun!" Lussuria cooed! "Ohayo!"

"You're still scrubbing the floor?" Levi asked. "Man, you're slow"

"Oh? Then, Levi, if you think you can do this better than me, could you possibly take over from here?" Fran asked.

"Yeah, right!"

"Franny-kun! Don't forget to iron my pink dress later!" Lussuria said.

"Okay"

"And don't forget to sweep the pathway outside" Levi said.

"Okay"

"Oh, and don't forget to clean all the windows" Lussuria said.

"Okay"

"And our shoes"

"Okay"

"And wash up"

"Okay"

"And-"

"I SAID OKAY!" Fran shouted, annoyed.

Shocked by the outburst, Lussuria and Levi jumped. Nervous, (and a little scared), they walked off and left Fran to it.

"As well as those, like I said earlier, don't forget to cook dinner and do the laundry" Xanxus said.

"Hai" Fran replied.

Knock! Knock!

"Which trash is at my door?" Xanxus asked, taking another sip of wine.

"I-I-I-It's the r-r-royal advisor and m-m-messenger, s-s-ir. S-Sawada T-Tsunayoshi" Came a nervous voice.

Xanxus sighed and walked over to the front door, his jacket flowing behind him. He opened the door and there stood a small, innocent boy. Although 14, he looked much younger. He had spiked brunette hair, brown eyes and a friendly face.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada" Xanxus said. "Why the fuck are you here?"

"I-I-I h-have a-an invitation f-for y-y-y-you and y-y-your f-f-family" Tsuna said, stuttering like crazy.

"From?"

"H-his r-r-royal h-higness!"

Poor Tsuna. He was too intimidated and scared of Xanxus to say a whole sentence properly. Fran couldn't really blame him though since Xanxus had that affect on nearly everyone.

Fran looked up at the mention of this person. "The prince?" Fran muttered quietly to himself.

Prince Belphegor of Varia land. He had golden-blonde hair and was very handsome. He wasn't your ordinary prince-charming though. Seeing as he was completely mad. A large grin was always on his face, he had a creepy laugh and used it often, and altogether he was just insane! If it wasn't the fact that he constantly stabbed people with knives, it was that his bangs covered half his face, making it impossible to view his eyes. That was the mystery. Everyone tried to guess what his eyes looked like or what colour they were, but no one could be sure.

"Why is that brat sending me some stupid invitation?" Xanxus asked.

"His royal highness is having a party and would like the presence of everyone in the land of Varia" Tsuna said.

"Everyone? The whole town?"

"Hai"

"Wasn't his birthday months ago?"

"Err...it's not a celebration of his royal highness' birth. He wishes to find a suitable bride"

"So the royal brat wants to get married, huh?"

"Well, not at the moment. But who knows, maybe he'll marry the chosen girl someday"

"So his party will be full of stupid women then?"

"Ah, no. Men will be able to attend too" Tsuna corrected.

"I thought you said he was looking for a girlfriend?" Xanxus said, confused.

Fran was also curious with this statement. Tsuna blushed and shuffled around uncomfortably. He cleared his throat before he spoke.

"A-as you know, his royal highness is pretty...'open' about his...'heart'. And he doesn't really mind 'who' he falls in love with" Tsuna said, trying to find the right words so he wouldn't have to embarass himself by saying the 'proper' word.

Fran did it for him "Ah, so the prince is bi?" Fran said.

.........................Silence.........................

"H-hai" Tsuna said and blushed even more.

"Tch!" Xanxus muttered. "I'm not going to some party where some guy will try it on with me!""

Ah, the prince is looking to meet someone around his own age, sir"

.........................More Silence.........................

"Whatever. Just give me the invitations so you can get the fuck out of here and I can go back to drinking" Xanxus said as he held out his hand to take the invitations.

"H-hai!" Tsuna said.

Tsuna opened the blue bag he had been carrying over his shoulder and began fumbling around inside. Inside were many envelopes with invitations inside. Tsuna took out 4 and held them out.

"Here you go" Tsuna said.

"Thanks. Now get lost" Xanxus said as he grabbed 3 of the envelopes from Tsuna's hand.

"Huh? Only 3?"

"3 Will do, trash"

"B-but what about Fr-"

SLAM!

Poor Tsuna had the door slammed right in his face before he could get a word in.

"Hey, trash 1 and 2, get down here!" Xanxus shouted.

A few minutes later Lussuria and Levi arrived.

"Hai, what is it?" Lussuria asked.

Xanxus said nothing. He simply held up the invitations.

"Ooh! Invitations to a party!" Lussuria said excitedly.

"Who from?" Levi asked.

"The royal brat" Xanxus said.

"Are we going?" Lussuria asked.

"No. We're just going to stare at the pieces of paper in my hands all day" Xanxus said sarcastically. "What the fuck do you think, trash!?"

"Is _he_ going?" Levi asked rudely as he pointed to Fran.

"Y'know, there's this little thing called a 'name'. Everyone has one. People use it when they want a specific person. Have you never heard of it before? If so, please use my name instead of 'he', because that's just down right rude" Fran said.

"Damn you, Fran!" Levi said, mad that Fran made him look stupid.

"Ah, there you go! Was that so hard?"

"Shut up, trashes! Listen, the party starts in half an hour, so hurry up and get ready because god knows how long you take to get ready!" Xanxus said, directing the last part at Lussuria.

"But, stepfather, you never answered my question" Levi said.

"What!?"

"Is he-"

"Fran" Fran cut in.

"Is _he_ coming?" Levi finished, completely ignoring Fran.

Fran sighed at this. He really disliked Levi.

"Of course Fran's not coming" Xanxus said.

"I'm not?" Fran said, surprised.

"Hell no! You're job is to cook, clean and do all that boring stuff we don't want to do"

Levi snickered at this. Fran sent him a glare.

"That's not fair" Fran said. "I want to go too"

"Like I care" Xanxus said. "Besides, there's only 3 invitations in my hand. So you couldn't go even if I wanted you to. Which I don't"

And with that, Xanxus left the room. Fran frowned at this and sighed sadly.

"Oh, cheer up, Franny-kun!" Lussuria said. "I'm sure you'll get to go to the next party"

"I don't" Levi said.

Lussuria sent Levi a stern glare, shutting him up.

"Thanks. But we all know that step-father won't change his mind. Ever. I guess I'm stuck as a slave for this family forever" Fran said.

Now finished cleaning the floor, Fran stood up with the bucket and brush and walked into the kitchen.

**.........................Half An Hour Later.........................  
**

SLAM!

Fran sighed as Xanxus, Lussuria and Levi left the house. As told, Fran wasn't allowed to go. Why? Because he had boring chores to do? Fran walked outside into the back garden. It was dark and the stars were already out. Most of them seemed weak, for only a few shined in the night sky. Fran sat at the small water fountain in the centre of the garden. Tears dropped as he began to cry-

"I'm not crying" Fran said simply to the narrator.

Narrator: O-oh! Right! Sorry! Err...moving on.

"It's not fair" Fran said. "I really wanted to go to the party, but I'm stuck with all these stupid chores. Why can't I go to the party?"

"Vroi! But you can!" Came a voice.

Fran looked around confused. "Who's there?" He asked.

The sound of a tree rustling could be heard. Fran looked up at the big, tall tree in front of him. There was someone in there. Fran could make out a few mutters and curses from the mysterious person. Soon, a 'thud' was heard. The person had fallen out the tree. Fran stepped a little bit closer to examine the person. The person had long, silver hair and a frown upon their face. One of their hands seemed to be a wand instead and the person wore a black dress. More curses were emitted from the person.

"Um" Fran said. "Are you okay?"

"Vroi! Do I look okay!?" The person shouted as he stood up. "I just fell from a 50ft tree!"

"Who are you? And what were you doing in my tree?"

The person glanced at Fran before reaching into his 'invisible' pocket and pulling out a piece of paper. He read the words from it.

"I'm Squerbi Squalo, and I'm here to make all your dreams come true" Squalo said as he read of the paper.

.........................Silence.........................

"Vroi! What the fuck! How gay is that!?" Squalo said. "Who the fuck wrote this!?"

"Don't look at me. I'm kind of surprised myself" Fran said. "I mean, a grown man dressing up as a fairy? That's something you don't see everyday"

"Shut up! Now do you want my help or not!?"

"Help? With what?"

"You said you wanted to go to that brat's party, didn't you!?"

"Yeah"

"Well then. Just leave it to me" Squalo said with a smirk as he held up his wand. It looked a lot like a sword, strangely enough.

"Exactly _who_ are you?" Fran asked. "I mean, why do have a wand? And why are you wearing a dress?"

"The dress wasn't optional. And I'm your fairy god-father" Squalo replied.

"Fairy godfather? Wow, that sounds even more gay than fairy 'godmother' "

"Vroi!"

"How exactly are you going to get me to the party? It's not as if my family won't recognise me. Teal hair doesn't exactly 'blend in' the with the crowd" Fran said as he held out a strand of his hair.

"We'll use magic of course" Squalo said.

"Magic?"

"That's right"

The word seemed to make Fran realise something. He gave it some thought before it finally hit him.

"_Magic! That's it! I can't believe I didn't think of it before!" _Fran thought.

"Okay" Squalo said. "First, we'll work on your outfit. I think skinny jeans, a shirt, a jacket and a pair of converses should do. Second, we'll need a pumpkin for a carriage. Then we'll need mice for the carriage-men, and then we'll-Vroi!"Squalo's outburst came from him looking at Fran.

"What?" Fran asked innocently.

"What the fuck is this!?" Squalo asked as he pointed at him.

Fran glanced at his outfit. What once was a raggy old thing was now a green and white striped shirt, dark blue jeans and a pair of green converses. His hair and eyes were no longer teal, but a dark brown colour. and beside him was a white limo with a chauffeur standing beside it.

"Oh, that" Fran said. "Yeah, I'm an illusionist"

"YOU'RE A WHAT!?" Squalo shouted in disbelief.

"I kind of...forgot. Silly, huh?"

"What the fuck! You're an illusionist!? That's not right! None of my clients have ever been illusionists before! Make all that stuff disappear, right now!"

"Why?"

"I didn't come all this way just to watch you do the magic instead!"

"Well, I wanted to choose my new look myself. And a limo is better than a carriage, don't you think?"

.........................Silence.........................

"Fine, fine! But I'm still doing _something_! Like I said, I didn't come all the way here for nothing!" Squalo said.

"What are you going to do then?" Fran asked.

Squalo placed the palm of his hand on the side of his face, and gave it some thought. What could he do? Fran had already done most of the work. What was left? Squalo studied Fran's appearance and thought back to how he looked _before_ he used his illusions on his hair and eyes. Back then, he seemed to resemble a...

"_That's it!"_ Squalo thought.

With a quick wave of his wand/sword, Squalo conjured up an item. Said item appeared on Fran's head. Curious, Fran lifted his hands up to the hat, took it off and inspected it. It was a very large hat. It was black, it had eyes, it was...a frog.

"What's this for?" Fran asked.

"It goes with your outfit and it was the only thing I could think of at the moment" Squalo said.

"It's hideous"

"Vroi! Just put it on!"

"No, thank you"

"NOW!"

Fran sighed and placed the overly-sized hat on his head. Squalo created a large mirror and placed it in front of Fran. Fran looked at himself and turned around a few times, to get a better look.

"Well, what do you think?" Squalo said, waiting for a compliment.

"The hat is ugly, is what I think. Man, you sure have bad taste" Fran said.

"Vroi! Just for that, I'll put a small curse on your illusions!"

Squalo waved his wand again pointed it at Fran. Some fairy dust came from the wand and landed on Fran.

"Err...was that supposed to do something?" Fran asked as he brushed the fairy dust off himself.

"Vroi! It did do something!" Squalo said.

"And that would be?..."

"All of your illusions will disappear at the stroke of midnight"

"What? Why?"

"Because that's the curse, stupid!"

"But why midnight?"

"It just is!"

"But why?"

"Because it just is!"

"But why? Personally, I would've chosen 1:00am or something like that"

"Vroi! Just hurry up and go the royal brat's party! It's already 11:00pm! You've only got an hour left!" Squalo said.

"It's all your fault, idiotic long-haired godfather" Fran said. "You kept ranting on about pointless stuff. And-"

"VROI! JUST GO ALREADY!!"

**.........................At The Party.........................  
**

The royal castle was beautifully decorated with streamers and colourful ribbons. The place was full of people and very lively. Everywhere, people were entertained. Whether they were talking with a good friend, dancing or eating at the food table. As stated, everyone in Varia land had to be here. And everyone was. But the Prince, being the genius he is, knew that Varia land's population was 100.00. So far, only 99.99 were at his party. Someone was missing. Bel, who was sat on his throne, glanced at his royal messenger/assistant who was stood beside him.

"Tsunayoshi-kun" Bel called, getting the boy's attention.

"Hai, your highness?" Tsuna said.

Bel said nothing. He simply extended his arm, and with a single finger, motioned for the young boy to come over to him. Hesitantly, Tsuna did as instructed.

"Yes?" Tsuna asked. "What is it, you're high-HIII!!"

Tsuna had been cut off as a pair of hands grasped the cuff of his shirt and pulled him right up to Bel's face. Bel wore a creepy grin on his face as he held the young boy close. It made Tsuna more nervous than he usually was. Tsuna knew Bel _wasn't _happy.

"Ushishishi. Tell me, Tsunayoshi-kun" Bel began. "Did I not clearly instruct that everyone in this 'god-forsaken' land must attend the prince's party today?"

"H-hai! Y-y-y-you did" Tsuna said, shaking and stuttering.

"Then why isn't everyone here?"

"B-but...everyone is here, you're highness"

"Oh, really?"

Bel released Tsuna and snapped his fingers, signalling a guy from beside him to come over. Said guy held out a list and Bel took it. He held up the list for Tsuna to see. On it were the names of everyone in Varia land and a tick by their name to show they were present at the party. Tsuna watched as Bel's finger trailed down the list and stopped at a certain name without a tick. Tsuna shifted his gaze from the name, to Bel several times. Impatiently, Bel began tapping his finger against the name.

"I fail to see this person here!" Bel said.

"Y-you're highness...I-I did offer his invitation" Tsuna began. "B-b-b-b-but…"

"But?" Bel asked.

"I-I-I, well...I-HIII!" Tsuna was once again in the clutches of Bel.

"Tsunayoshi-kun. Where is 'Fran' ?" Bel asked.

"Ah...I...I" Tsuna tried to say. "Well, he...err..."

Poor Tsuna didn't know what to say. He was too nervous and scared to speak. But just before Bel could kill Tsuna, the doors to the castle opened. Everyone seemed to stop to look. At the doors stood a young boy with dark brown hair and a giant frog hat on his head. Bel's eyes were mesmerised by the young boy in front of him. Never had he seen someone so cute. Bel's usual smirk came back as he released Tsuna, who fell into a heap on the floor right in front of his feet.

"Ushishishi. Could this be him?" Bel asked.

"I-I doubt it, you're highness. Last time I checked, Fran wasn't a brunette" Tsuna said. "It must be someone else"

"But 'Fran' is the only name on the list that hasn't yet been ticked off"

"Ah!" Tsuna said quickly as he stood up and looked at the list. "W-well, there is one other name left on the list, 'un-ticked'. A...Sawada Tsunayoshi"

.........................Silence.........................

"Oh, wait. That's me" Tsuna said in realisation. "Haha, guess I forgot to tick my name off the list" He said nervously as he began to rub the back of his head in embarrassment.

Bel sighed heavily at his advisor/messenger's stupidity. He glanced at the young boy who had just arrived. Bel seemed to find him interesting already. With a short chuckle, Bel stood up from his throne and began to make his way towards the new guest.

"A-ah, you're highness!" Tsuna called. "Where are you going?"

"Ushishishi. The prince is being a good host and greeting his new guest" Bel said.

The whole time, Fran was oblivious to the prince who was making his way over to him. The reason being, he was having doubts. He was starting to think that maybe he should've stopped at home and done his chores like he was supposed to. His stepfather and stepbrothers were sure to know it was him. That's why Fran did his very best to avoid all 3 of them over at the food table. While Fran watched them from afar, a certain prince was stood behind him.

"Oi" Bel said as he tapped Fran's shoulder.

"AH!" Fran cried as he jumped. He was so deep in thought that he didn't seem to notice anything or anyone around him. So he wasn't expecting someone to come right up behind him and tap him on the shoulder. Fran turned round to face the person behind him.

"Ushishishi. And why is the frog so late?" Bel asked. "Don't you know it's rude to keep a prince waiting?"

"What prince? All I see is stupid, fake one right in front of me" Fran said, not liking being called a 'frog'.

"Insults will not be taken lightly, un-cute kouhai" Bel said, warning Fran of the consequences. "Who are you?"

"A guy"

"Who's name is?"

"None of your business!"

"I'm the prince so you will obey my orders, peasant!" Bel said.

"I'm not a peasant" Fran said simply.

"Oh, that's right. You're a frog. Ushishishi"

Fran sighed and pouted as he was called a frog yet again. Bel chuckled at this. He seemed to have taken a liking to the mysterious boy.  
He found him quite interesting and so very cute! Bel hoped he could get to know this boy more.

"Ushishishi. What did you say your name was again?" Bel asked.

"I didn't" Fran said.

"Sorry, let me rephrase that. Tell me your name, peasant. Now!"

Fran sighed and began to speak. "It's-"

DING! DONG! DING! DONG!

Fran stopped and turned to view the big grandfather clock that hung high up on the wall. It was midnight already.

"Now, there's something about midnight and my illusions. What was it again?" Fran said, trying to remember.

"Ushishishi. Is the froggy confused?" Bel asked.

"Kind of. I'm just trying to remember what it was this idiotic long-haired fairy said-"

"Why is the peasant's hair turning a different colour?"

Fran gasped at Bel's question. Fran held out a strand of his hair and looked at it. It was teal. Fran gasped again as it all came back to him.

"I..." Fran began. "I-I...have to go!"

"What?" Bel asked.

Fran didn't answer as he began running to the castle entrance and out the doors, into the dark night. Because it was so dark, Fran tripped and landed on the floor. His frog hat flew off and rolled on the floor. Fran, concerned about getting home before the illusion wore off completely, forgot about the hat and carried on running. A few minutes later, Bel arrived. He stopped to get his breath back. As he did so, he scanned the area in hopes of finding the mysterious boy. He couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that he took off so soon. He was hoping to get to know him more. Sadly, Bel took one last breath and turned around, planning to return to the party. But as he did so, something caught his eye.

An overly-large sized frog hat laid on the floor, forgotten...

**.........................The Next Day.........................****  
**

Fran was doing his usual chores. Right now, he was sweeping the living room floors. Events of last night were still playing in his mind. He had met a prince. And not just any prince. A gorgeous, handsome one. Fran regretted not staying longer, but he knew that he had to leave. The 'curse' his fairy godfather put on his illusions began to take place. So it couldn't of been helped. But one more moment. Fran wished he could've had one more moment with the prince. He sighed as he realised his wishes weren't going to come true. This was his life. He was back to being the family's slave. Xanxus, Lussuria and Levi all entered the living room. Fran ceased his sweeping and looked over at them. He was a little nervous as he wondered if any of them noticed him at the party.

"O-Ohayo, stepfather. Ohayo stepbrother, Lussuria. Ohayo...lost puppy" Fran said.

"What did you say!?" Levi growled.

Fran smirked to himself, knowing he made Levi mad so easily.

"Trash, where were you yesterday?" Xanxus asked.

"I was here" Fran lied.

"Oh, really? Then how come when we got back, you were no where to be seen?"

"I-I was probably fast asleep"

He didn't look like he believed me, but before he could question my answer, a knock at the door was heard.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Oh, great, another piece of trash" Xanxus said.

"It's the prince!" Levi said as he looked through the window.

"What the fuck does the royal brat want!?"

"I'm not sure. But he seems to have some sort of gift with him" Lussuria said as he also looked through the window. "Ooh, It's a hat! Pretty hideous though. I think it's a frog or something"

"Crap" Fran muttered.

He didn't think anyone had heard him, but boy was he wrong.

"You know something, don't you?" Xanxus asked.

"M-me?" Fran asked stupidly, pointing to himself as well.

"No, the other teal-haired freak behind you"

"I find that very offensive!"

"Like I care"

And suddenly, just like that, Fran was pushed into a closet (harshly, I might add) and locked in. It was unexpected so he fell against the brooms in the corner. The door closed with a slam.

"What the hell!?" Fran said.

"Next time, trash, don't waste my time and lie to me" Xanxus said to him, before moving from the door.

Xanxus ignored the banging coming from inside the closet and answered the front door. In came Prince Belphegor and his advisor/messenger, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Ushishishi. Greetings, peasants! It is I, The prince!" Bel said.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Xanxus asked.

"His highness is here to return this hat to it's owner. And to hopefully get to know him better" Tsuna said.

"What?"

"Ushishishi. The prince met a cute frog at his party yesterday. But the frog suddenly ran off. It was so out of the blue. So the prince tried to follow him, but it was dark, so he gave up. But on his way back to his party, the prince found this and thinks the frog dropped it when he was running" Bel said.

"Nice story" Xanxus said. "But why did you come _here_?"

"No other family has ever seen this hat, nor does it belong to them"

"And you thought this family would?"

"Anything is possible!" Bel sang.

Xanxus snorted, finding the prince to be more retarded than he thought. "Yeah, Okay"

"Tsunayoshi-kun!" Bel called.

"Hai, your highness!" Tsuna replied.

"Begin the royal hat test!"

"Hai!"

"_The royal hat test? Wow, that's more stupid than the prince himself" _Fran thought from inside the closet.

Tsuna walked over to Lussuria first and held out the hat. Lussuria's face cringed at the sight of the hat and he shook his head.

"No, I can't! That hat is just too hideous!" Lussuria cried.

Tsuna gave a confused look, but he understood. Just as Tsuna was about to offer the hat to Levi, Bel stopped him.

"Don't bother with him, Tsunayoshi. This guy's too ugly for any hat. Ushishishi" Bel said.

Levi growled and blushed in anger.

"Are there any more guys in this house?" Bel asked. "_Cute _ones?"

"How the fuck should I know!?" Xanxus asked. "Trash is trash. They're all the same to me"

"Well, I guess that's it then" Bel said. "Ushishishi. The prince will be leaving now. Goodbye, peasants-"

CRASH! BANG! THUD!

The closet door had suddenly flung open, and out came Fran. He flew out of the closet and landed on the floor with a 'thud'.

"Ow" Fran said as he stood up and rubbed his head.

"Trash, how the hell did you get out of the closet!?" Xanxus asked.

"Some mice helped me" Fran said.

.........................Silence.........................

"I'm Kidding. I just kept throwing myself at the door, hoping I'd get the door open" Fran said. "And I did"

Bel gasped as he looked at Fran. He didn't need to look twice. He knew it was him. Just to be sure, Bel looked at the hat, read something, and then looked back at Fran.

"Fran" Bel called.

"Hai" Fran answered. But then he realised that he had just confirmed that that was his name, after deciding not to tell the mad prince. He cursed at this. "Damn it!"

"Ushishishi" Bel chuckled. "The prince has found you!"

"Wait, you wanted _this_ trash!?" Xanxus asked.

"Of course. Who else could be suited for the prince?"

"How did you know that the hat belonged to Franny-kun?" Lussuria asked.

Bel turned the frog hat round so that everyone could view the inside of it. Knowing exactly what it said, he recited it. "Property of Fran. Return to Fran if lost" Bel said.

"_That damn fairy actually wrote that!?"_ Fran thought.

"Ushishishi. Come along then, froggy" Bel said.

"Wait, what?" Fran asked, confused.

"The prince didn't have his stupid party for nothing. He found his frog, so now he's returning to the castle with him where they can live happily ever after"

"Wait a minute! You mean you...like me?"

"Yes, you stupid frog"

"I'm not a frog!"

"Ushishishi. Come along, froggy" Bel said as he and Tsuna walked outside.

Fran was stood there for a few minutes, stunned. This was all happening so fast. One minute, he was a family slave, the next, he was the boyfriend of a prince!? What a story!

Stab.

A sharp pain in his shoulder snapped him out of his thoughts. Fran glanced at the knife and then back at Bel outside.

"Did you just stab me with a knife?" Fran asked.

"Ushishishi. You're taking too long, Froggy. Hurry up or the prince will do it again, and again, and again, and again, and ag-"

"Alright, alright! I'm coming!"

Bel chuckled and began to talk to Tsuna about something. Fran sighed before turning round to face his family.

"Well, I guess this is...goodbye" Fran said to them.

"Tch! Whatever, trash!" Xanxus said.

"Oh, Franny-kun! I'm going to miss you!" Lussuria said.

"I'm not" Levi said.

Lussuria sent Levi a glare, shutting him up. And with that, I left them to it and walked outside to Bel and Tsuna. Behind them was a white limo.

"What took you so long, froggy?" Bel asked.

"I was saying goodbye to my family" Fran said.

"Why? They don't treat you right"

"I know. But it felt like the right thing to do"

"Ushishishi. I wonder what my life will be like with you" Bel said.

"Me too. I've never been with a stupid, fake-prince before" Fran said.

Stab.

"Stupid frog! The prince isn't fake!" Bel said.

"Okay" Fran said, not believing him

"I'm not!"

"I know. I heard you"

"Ushishishi. The prince can prove he's not a fake"

"Go one then. Prove it to me-mph!"

Fran had been cut off as a pair of warm lips were placed over his. Soft and warm, just like Fran imagined. Bel wrapped his arms around Fran's waist, pulling him closer and Fran wrapped his arms around Bel's neck. The kiss became passionate. Because air soon became a problem, the too had no choice but to pull away from each other. Both stared at eacher, panting slightly.

"Ushishishi. Only a _real_ prince would be able to kiss like _that_" Bel said.

Fran blushed lightly. "H-hai"

"Ushishishi. You're blushing"

"I am not!"

But that statement only made Fran blush more. Just as Bel was about to say something, Tsuna cut him off.

"Your higness, we should get going. You have royal matter to attend to back at the castle" Tsuna said.

Bel sighed. "Do I have to, Tsunayoshi-kun? Signing papers and going to meetings are so boring"

"I know, but it's in his higness's best interest"

"Hai, hai. Wakatta"

Bel smirked and placed his arm across Fran's shoulder.

"Time to go, froggy" Bel said motioning to the limo behind him.

"What, no horse and carriage?" Fran joked, pointing to the long vehicle behind Bel.

"Ushishishi. Well a limo is better, don't you think?"

* * *

Reina: So, what did you all think of this story? Good, ne?

Fran: Did you think the characters got the right parts?

Bel: Ushishishi. Or did you think the story was totally lame because the prince wasn't in it enough?

Reina: Ignore him. Anyway, just so you all know, I'm working on the next chapter for 'Our Fun Filled Week'. I'm not sure when I'll post it up, but I have to work on the other chapters too. I want to get them all typed up before I post up the next chapter. That way, I'll know how the story should go and stuff.

Fran/Bel: NOW, SOME GOOD NEWS!

Reina: Half term is here, people! A whole week off school to do as we please! So, that means I get a whole week to r&r more reborn fics. Do any of you get a whole week off school too?

Fran: If so, you should be happy.

Bel: Ushishishi. Why wouldn't they be, froggy? The peasants get a whole week off school.

Fran: I meant, they should use their time wisely.

Reina: okay, okay, that's enough talking about half term. So, this story really was something, huh? A classic story that got turned into a mafia related one. Although, there were no mafia-like things happening. Oh, well.

Reina/Fran/Bel: PLEASE READ & REVIEW WITH YOUR DYING WILL!

Reina: Happy Valentines day, everyone. See you later!


End file.
